


Jeeves and Wooster in a flash

by Ponddipper



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponddipper/pseuds/Ponddipper
Summary: A series of short (around 500 words) unrelated stories with our Favourite Drone and his most capable valet.I do not claim to be historically accurate.Summaries at the start of each chapter and I will update tags and rating as appropriate.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Jeeves and Wooster in a flash

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the slightly dull title but I seriously cannot think of anything to suit at the mo. If you have any ideas then please let me know in the comments.
> 
> This is, hopefully, to be an ongoing volume of very short stories set in the Joosterverse, but I will not claim to be historically accurate. In fact for some of my ideas to work I will need you to suspend disbelief and go with the flow.
> 
> Con-crit and comments are always welcome and if you have any prompts then feel free to add them there. I cannot guarantee to write them but I will see. So far I have been inspired by the prompts lists at give satisfaction and indeed, sir.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1

**Love Conquers all**

_Bertie has tea with his Aunts..._

‘Oh, Bertie!’ Aunt Agatha cried, her face pale. ‘Of all the _Gentlemen_ in your acquaintance you choose _a valet?’_

Now normally, such narrow-minded views would give me the pip, but in the current circs not even a rampaging Spode, or matrimonially determined Madeline could dim my sunshine.

‘Not _a valet,_ Aunt Agatha dear.’ I chided, turning to smile sappily at my gorgeous new _husband_. ‘ _A Jeeves!_ And the very finest, most topping Jeeves of them all.’

Lifting our entwined hands to my lips, I dropped a kiss atop the plain gold band Jeeves wore on the fourth finger of his right hand, receiving his trademark quirked lip in response – my _Husbands_ version of a daffy grin.

Having eloped to France three weeks ago and gotten wed in a simple ceremony on the Riviera with two strangers as witness, Jeeves and I honeymooned in Monte Carlo before returning to the metrop and starting our new lives as husband and, well, _Husband._

Since the war much has changed and some bright cove in government finally agreed that love in all its forms is good and natural and that every man, and woman, should be free to love and marry who they wish, not be locked up as criminals or considered mad.

A polite, sheep-like cough dragged me back to the conversation at hand.

‘Mrs Gregson. I love your Nephew very much and I would give my life to keep him happy and safe.’ Said Jeeves, still slightly flushed from my brief public display of affection.

Aunt Agatha made a noise like a pig and looked away, but Jeeves pressed on.

‘While we cannot change who we are, nor where we have come from, ours is not such an unusual match. I do believe your own brother, Lord Yaxley, wed a former Barmaid and Lord Bittlesham too married his cook.’

‘That’s as maybe.’ Aunt Agatha huffed, throwing her arms in the air, her multiple chins wobbling like waves on a pond. ‘But one day he will be a Lord! What shall happen then? Do you propose to be his Lady?’

‘Agatha! That’s quite enough!’ 

Aunt Dahlia, who until that moment had been observing the conversation like one of those umpire chappies at Wimbledon, suddenly slammed her cup into its saucer with such force I feared for the long term survival of the tea service.

‘Jeeves is a good man, a sensible man. He is both reliable and level-headed. In short, Jeeves is just what Bertie needs.’

Aunt Agatha gave another Ovine impression.

‘Boys, I think you make a good pair and I for one am glad you finally tied the knot.’ Aunt D smiled. ‘At least with Jeeves by your side young blot, you can’t get into _too_ much trouble.’

Aunt Dahlia turned to address her fuming sister.

‘And just think Aggie dear, if we had succeeded in hitching Bertie here to someone like that blasted Bassett girl… Well, could you imagine how the children might have been?’

Everybody shuddered at the thought.


End file.
